Method Acting
by Ellinorea
Summary: Klaus is a FBI agent who is working to take a well-known criminal down. Caroline Forbes is a witness who happened to be at the wrong place the wrong time. AU/AH
1. PROLOGUE

**I'm bored; I had an idea while watching 'Chuck' so here it goes.**  
**English is not my mother tongue and I type too fast. I try to edit before posting.**  
**I don't own TVD!**

It was a dark rainy night. She had made the decision of following her boyfriend because she was curious to know why he disappeared every night. Was it another girl? Was he cheating on her? Her mind was all over the place, so she followed him. She found herself lurking behind an upright.  
"Where the fuck is it?!" a blonde male screamed at two other men, who looked like they were about to wet themselves. The blonde male pushed one of the men, so he fell towards a wall. He walked up to him and grabbed around his throat "I told you to bring me the chip before midnight. Here we are and I don't see the chip anywhere!" he yelled and sounded a tad desperate.  
The third man came towards him " Tell Mr. Lockwood, that we have the chip. Let Jimmy go, please," he said in a nervous tone while coming closer to the blonde man.

A dark haired male approached the crowd with a gun in his hand. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he smirked and walked up to Jimmy and pulled an earpiece out of his ear. "Whom do you work for? FBI? CIA?" Jimmy stood with a straight face, trying to be brave. Lockwood was known for his murderous persona, so he knew that he was dying. Lockwood grabbed the suitcase, checked if the chip was there, he smirked. Then he pulled a gun and shot both men. "Worthless shit," he muttered to himself. He heard a sound and saw a blonde standing about ten feet away with her hands towards her mouth and teary eyes. Before she said anything, he pointed his gun at her: "Caroline, you shouldn't fucking be here! ... What the fuck are you doing here?" he screamed at her while walking closer and closer towards her. She kept on walking backwards. "I-I.. Tyler.. I… You.. You shot them!"  
Caroline couldn't believe it. Tyler Lockwood, a murderer? Sure, he was a giant douchebag but not a murderer. Caroline couldn't figure out what she should do. She witnessed a crime, but Tyler was her friend. Not only friend, he was her _boyfriend_. She started to run. She heard Tyler growl at her: "Caroline! Come back here! NOW!"  
She heard a gunshot. She fell to the ground and she felt the blood pouring out of thigh. Tyler was gone before Caroline understood what just happened.

Lockwood was known for not leaving any witnesses alive, but it was Caroline. Surely, she wouldn't tell on him. 'I just shot Caroline. Caroline!' he thought and disappeared like only a Lockwood can do.

Ø

It was early, a little too early for Klaus' taste. He waited impatiently by the coffee machine. "Tough night?" Mr. Nielson said and winked at Klaus. Klaus smiled a sarcastic smile, poured some coffee and walked away.  
"Hey, hey! I wasn't done with you, Klaus!" Mr. Nielson shouted and ran after him.

Klaus barely sat down before Mr. Nielson was in his face again.  
"I have a case just for you," he said while laying a heavy file on his desk. Mr. Nielson was a grey haired man in his early 50s, he wore round glasses and he always wore a bowtie. Klaus started looking through the file and smiled at the picture of Tyler Lockwood. "I hope we catch him this time," Mr. Nielson said while scratching his hair. "It's been five years since we could connect a crime to him, he made the solid mistake of keeping a witness alive,"  
Klaus smirked and took a sip of his coffee. "Let's catch him," Klaus said in confidence. "Who was the witness?"  
"Caroline Forbes," Mr. Nielson said while showing Klaus a picture. Klaus couldn't help but stare at the picture. 'What a genuine beauty' he thought. "Caroline Forbes, twenty-five and spoken for by Lockwood. He shot her,"  
Klaus smirked "Then I don't think she's spoken for anymore," he laughed. "What's her story? Is she involved in organized crime as well?"  
Mr. Nielson shook his head. "Not that we are aware of, she's has a major in psychology and has a part time job as an event planner. Go talk to her yourself. I trust you with all the resources you need. Just take him down, Klaus!"  
Before Klaus could say anything Mr. Nielson was out of his office. Klaus kept looking through the file of Tyler Lockwood, even though he had written most of it himself. 'What is such a beautiful girl doing with such a douche?' he wondered while looking at her picture once more. Time to go see miss Forbes.

**Just a oneshot. Not sure if I should continue or not :-)**


	2. Chapter 1

Hi!  
Thank you so much for your reviews. It made me so happy!  
But I have to say this. I have a four months old son who don't want to sleep that much, so I try to update as much as I can. Just wanted to let you know so I wouldn't disappoint anyone ;-)  
Again, thank you so much for your attention towards this little story. Also I decided to make the first upload a prologue and this is first chapter.

And please, if you ANY ideas about what you want to see in this story. Feel free to PM me!

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD!

* * *

Chapter 1.

Klaus saw himself as a smart agent; he never had any trouble figuring out what the next step for the people he was trying to catch. But this time he was worried, Lockwood shot his girlfriend, not something that Klaus had seen coming – not at all. He met Lockwood once and figured him out in no time at all; he tried to become his father, Richard Lockwood, who was a famous villain. Mostly known for being the headperson over several different kinds of crimes through the state of Virginia and not to mention he was the president of Lockwood Industries, a legal paper company and an undercover weapon dealership. He, as well as his son, was known to be untouchable and killing all witnesses. Richard Lockwood dying in a car accident, not something a sort of mafia boss wants to die from.  
It was a sunny day in April. Klaus fetched his Ray-Ban Aviators and to-go-coffee and was on his way to the airport. It's funny how a police job made him a coffeeholic, especially when he didn't even like coffee to begin with. He was tired of chasing Lockwood; he just wanted to catch him once and for all. It shouldn't be so difficult since Tyler Lockwood was nowhere near as clever as his old man. But something always kept blocking Klaus from arresting him. This time Lockwood had left a witness, even though Klaus knew that Miss Forbes probably wouldn't be too excited to help him put her boyfriend behind bars, he was optimistic, and after all he did shoot her. He smirked by the thought of Lockwood getting caught but something was off, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Why would he shoot her and why not make a bullet to kill? Did he want to get caught or was he just plain stupid? Klaus wasn't a man seeking for love; actually he was convinced that love was just an illusion of the miserable life everyone lived. Love was an excuse to be weak, and Klaus was not weak.

Klaus got so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that he already was at the airport. He wasn't a big fan of airports but he didn't like flying. He was going to a small town in Virginia. Being born and raised in London and currently living in New York, Klaus wasn't a big fan of small towns. Small town people, small town minds. He was seated in a section with a high school class. 'Great' he thought and sat in loud noise the whole trip.

A few hours went by and Klaus found myself standing by Mystic Falls hospital. He was eager to meet Miss Forbes, he was curious about her. He had only seen her picture and heard a few facts. Judging by her looks he couldn't help but wonder why such innocence would be involved with a guy like Lockwood. Klaus wasn't exactly all innocence himself, so he was no man to judge, yet he upheld the law and he was proud of his job. He liked being in control; in fact he was quite a control freak. It was probably because he hadn't been much in control doing his childhood. His mind drifted away these days, he was now standing in front of Caroline Forbes' room. He knocked and opened the door.  
Klaus smirked and took out his badge. "Miss Forbes? Klaus Mikaelson, FBI, I have some questions for you,"

* * *

Caroline Forbes was nothing if not naïve, however she didn't see it as a misfortune to be naïve, no she was it as a sign of good heartedness. She would be the first to admit that due to her current situation she really _did _feel too naïve _and _stupid. She was finally getting released today, she hadn't been at the hospital for long but it felt like ages without anything but a stupid radio and a TV with two channels.  
Caroline had spent three days lying in a bed, not something that fitted the blonde very much. Everything was too quiet and too plain. She had a visitors yes, but how fun is it to talk to people who does not nothing but to tell you how sorry they are and what a prick Tyler was? Caroline obviously figured out what a prick Tyler _really_ was and she didn't want to talk about it. Not now, not ever. She had thought that her nearly perfect boyfriend was taking over his fathers company, he had promised her a vacation to Hawaii, not shoot her! Even though Caroline didn't want to talk about it, she couldn't help but think about it.  
Caroline always knew that Tyler and her wouldn't be spending the rest of their lives together; she always knew that there were greater loves out there. She had loved Tyler, no doubt. She was just never in love with him. Tyler was a safe choice, let's put it like that.

Caroline sat and flipped the pages in an old Cover magazine, she already had flipped through at least three times before. She had been at the hospital for three days and talked to so many police officers that she just wanted to give them a one way ticket to Mars, they simply wouldn't let her have a break, same with her friends and her mother. All conversations were the same: No, I don't know where Tyler is. Yes, it came as a shock. No, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. Yes, of course I'm confused.  
Caroline decided to do her hair and apply a bit of make-up to pass the time and look somewhat human again. She heard a knock on the door and couldn't help to sigh. 'Seriously?' she thought and glared at the door.

A young blonde man in a suit with the sleeves pulled up to his elbow came marching in. Caroline couldn't help but notice how good-looking he was. Suddenly, she didn't mind having company.  
The man smirked and took out his badge. "Miss Forbes? Klaus Mikaelson, FBI, I have some questions for you," he said in a thick English accent.  
Caroline sighed and moved and sat at the side of the bed. "Look, I already told everything to your coworkers and I'm going insane over having to repeat myself const…" Caroline said only to be interrupted.  
"Miss Forbes, those detectives you've talked to are _not_ my coworkers," Klaus interrupted and looked at her. He pulled up a chair and sat front by front with her. He looked at her features and thought about the picture Mr. Nielson showed her. She was even more beautiful in the flesh, even without all the make-up.  
Caroline touched her hair and looked questioning at the agent.  
"So? Can't you just let them brief you?"  
Klaus laughed and shook his head.  
"Miss Forbes, I've been working on catching Lockwood for years and no offence, I don't really care who you have and have not briefed in on your little story, now you're talking to _me_,"  
Klaus came off way too arrogant for Caroline's taste. Who did he think he was? Mr. Above-all-human beings. She got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opened it. "If you are going to be a prick, you better get going 'cause I'm _not_ gonna talk to you!" she said and smiled with confidence. Klaus was stunned yet he smirked and thought about how he liked feisty women. He turned around and glared at her. "Miss Forbes, you-" she interrupted him before he could continue his sentence. "Call me Caroline, please,"  
"Caroline, you need to understand that I _am _more than the previous people you've been talking to. Like I said, I've been after Lockwood for quite some time now, and you being alive gives me great pleasure, in fact it proves that he is getting sloppy, and you Miss.. Caroline are currently my best option to finally get him behind bars," Klaus sat quietly with his hands resting on his thighs. He was getting nowhere with this woman and it was starting to annoy him greatly. Perhaps she wasn't so cooperate as he had hoped. Caroline returned to her seat and couldn't help but laugh. "It's TYLER, how hard can it be to catch him?" she asked out not directing the question directly at Klaus. "I mean, I've known him for all of myself. He never crossed me as a criminal mastermind! In all seriousness though, he _shot_ me. His _girlfriend_ for a stupid chip!" Klaus hadn't heard of this before now, he looked seriously at Caroline. "What chip?" Caroline continued babbling about how Lockwood could not be a criminal and how he shot her. Klaus was getting more and more annoyed with this girl. "Caroline! What chip?!" he said harsh and Caroline instantly stopped and raised a eyebrow. "How would I know? It's not like he told me anything. No need to get angry, mister!" Klaus needed a break, he only spent about ten minutes with this girl and he hadn't gotten nowhere besides the whole chip incidence. Obviously Caroline was frustrated with the situation and was socially disabled due to her current bed resting. Before he could say anything, a doctor came in and told Caroline that she had to sign the release form and get going because they needed the room ASAP. Klaus rolled his eyes as Caroline signed and the doctor left.  
"Can I please go home and get out of this silly hospital clothes? Then we can meet up in a couple of hours and I'll tell you whatever you want to know," Klaus nodded and looked at her. He was still captured by her beauty, even though he wasn't quite convinced that there was more to her than that.  
Caroline found a napkin and wrote down an address for their meet. "It's the Mystic Grill, two hours. Don't be late! If you think I'm neurotic now, you should see me when I've been waiting," she smiled at him and gave him the napkin. He smiled back and nodded. '_Gosh, he's so handsome and elegant. I wonder if… Snap out of it, Caroline!'_ She thought to herself and bid her lip.  
Klaus gave her his card "In case of emergency. My private number is on the back," he muttered as he walked out of the door. "I will see you later, miss Forbes," she glared at him and saw the door closing behind him.

* * *

Caroline was getting ready for her meet with the FBI agent. She dressed herself in black skinny jeans, dark blue ballerinas, white tube top and dark blue cardigan. She applied extra mascara than usual; she wanted to look good since she had felt like a train wreck for three days. She got up, picked up and car keys and made her way to the Grill.

Klaus sat waiting with a cold drink. Two minutes to go, he thought while looking at the entrance. He looked around the grill and checked out the people here. Caroline and Lockwood grew up together, which means that some of the people here could be friends and close allies with Lockwood. Perhaps he should stay here for a while. After all, Lockwood had no idea what he looked like without shades and a fake beard. '_All that for anonymity'_ he thought and smiled to himself. He looked at the menu and before he noticed Caroline was taking the seat right before him. "Hi," she said much more relaxed and happy. "Right on time," he said and smirked. "I, for one, love punctuality,"  
"Me too," she smiled at him. "Have you ordered anything?"  
Klaus shook his head and started to open his mouth to speak, before Caroline interrupted him again. "They make a mean cheese burger," she leaned in closer to him "This is a small town and they talk and make assumptions. So please, don't sit and look all alpha male and order something more than… Scotch!" she said in a low voice while smiling. Klaus glared at her and nodded in acceptance. Caroline placed the order and leaned back. Getting ready to talk. "Oh, and for the record, I _am_ the alpha male, love,"

"So Caroline…," Klaus said and put down his knife and fork. "I understand you and Lockwood were dating and you had no knowledge of his secret life?"  
Caroline looked up at him. "I knew nothing… And yes, we were dating," Caroline felt everyone was looking at her and knew that she was sitting here with an agent. "Can we give him a cover name? In case someone is listening," she whispered. Klaus raised his eyebrow and looked questioning at her. "Very well. What do you have in mind?"  
Caroline didn't think for long and started laughing. "Woody,"  
"_Woody_?"  
She nodded. "Very well then. _Woody_,"  
She laughed again at his way of pronouncing woody and imitated him.  
"Describe what you saw the night _Woody_ shot you, love. As detailed as possible, please," he said and returned to his serious act. Caroline couldn't help but smile every time Klaus said Woody. She had to get over it at some point but she wasn't there yet. She gave a detailed description and told him everything she saw. Also she babbled on and on about how she thought he had an affaire in which Klaus wasn't listening.  
"An earpiece?" Klaus said curiously. Caroline nodded and took a sip of her coke. "You know, like a CIA thingy,"  
"I'm aware of what an earpiece is, love," Klaus said. Could it be CIA? In that case, he was no longer working alone which he preferred. He had to go investigate and talk to his contacts to figure out what was going on. He had to admit that he enjoyed Caroline's company even though he was here to work. It had been a long time since a girl had caught Klaus' attention. He couldn't even remember the last time he met a girl who wasn't just a sad fuck. But he just had to know one thing. "Caroline, what were you doing with a man like Tyler... _Woody_? Surely, you must have gotten some hints about his secret life,"  
Caroline looked down and thought hard. She was silent for a minute and then looked Klaus into his eyes and bit her lip. "Don't do that. It's distracting," he said before she had an answer ready for him. She gave him a questioning look and finally started talking.  
"A lot of things have made sense lately. Like how he could disappear for days and afterwards show up like nothing had happened. And working late at night... Business trips and a lot of secrets. But I cared for him. I still do, I just have a lot of questions for him and he won't pick up my calls," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Klaus didn't care much for the romance in this case; he just wanted to take Lockwood down, once and for all. '_Perhaps steal his girl while I'm at it_' he thought but then he snapped out of it. Love would make him weak. It would give him a weakness, a weakness his enemies could use against him. Klaus Mikaelson was not weak. It was not time to settle down for love. Would it ever be? He had an idea.  
"Are you going to continue contacting him?" he asked. Caroline didn't know what she had expected of him but she expected more than just a sallow question. "Yes," she answered while looking down.  
"I could use your help getting Woody where he deserves to be. Are you up for it?"  
"What can I possibly do?" Caroline was curious to hear what the agent wanted from her. What could she do? And would she be able to do it? She noticed Klaus' smirk and found herself, thinking about how handsome he was. Even though she was hardly official single and he was an arrogant prick, she could still admire the beauty God created, could she not?  
"Keep calling him, see him and talk to him. Make him tell you about his business,"  
"Seriously?" she said and glared at him. "You want me to fake-forgive the man who shot me?"  
"I want you to help me put him behind bars. I believe you're the only one who can," Klaus said and watched her every move. Could she even handle it?  
Caroline raised her brows and titled her head. "Why would he trust me?" she said wondering.  
"He left you alive. Clearly, you mean something to him," Klaus got up and put money on the table. "I have to go now, think about it. Call me," before Caroline could answer he started walking away from the table. "Oh, Caroline, love" he said and turned around to face her. "There's nothing like some pretty lingerie. It always make men talk," he said and smirked. Klaus left and Caroline sat there wondering. '_Working with a sexy FBI agent to take down my boyfriend? It's seems a bit surreal. But after all Woody shot me and betrayed me. But should I betray him?'_

Caroline picked up her phone and called Tyler. She expected him to dodge her call but to her surprise he picked up.  
"Tyler?  
...We need to talk. Can I come over?  
... Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then at noon,"  
She wasn't sure what she was doing or why she was doing it. She put down her phone and sighed. She was nervous and felt dizzy. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**That's it for now!**  
**Again, I will try to update as fast as I can. Just keep in mind that days are pretty unpredictable with a baby! And again, if you have any ideas.. Please share it with me in a PM. I spend sometime thinking it all through before I start writing and I can always use fresh ideas.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been so caught up in baby-business that I've been too tired to finish! But here we go. :-) !**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything.**

Chapter 2.

Caroline got home and went straight for her bed. It had been a long day but she wasn't ready to sleep. In fact she couldn't sleep. She had too many thoughts and worries. She was attracted to a new man already. How did _that_ happen? She needed girl talk so she picked up her phone and called her best friend.  
"_Caroline, hey" _  
Caroline smiled at the voice of her best friend.  
"Elena, I need to talk. So I'm going to say it all and then we'll talk when I'm done, okay?"  
Caroline looked at herself in a mirror and let out a sigh.  
"Okay, so... Tyler is an asshole and I'm meeting him tomorrow. I still have no idea what I was thinking when I invited myself over there! I don't want anything from him; I just want to forget that I wasted years on that douche. HE SHOT ME! And then there's this FBI agent... Elena, I swear to God, he's so handsome I feel like banging my head into the wall just for thinking about it!"  
Caroline heard Elena giggle on the other end. She couldn't help at smiling at how idiotic she must sound.  
"I mean… Sure, you want to catch my _ex_, but let's screw first! I've only just met him today and… And he's so arrogant. He was like: sure, you've talked to other policemen but I'm way better and way too important to even think about talking to them," Caroline impersonated Klaus with a really bad English accent and Elena giggled again.  
"Oh, and we decided to call Tyler for Woody when we talk about him in public. What is up with that?! We just met and we already have a inside deal going on… UGH! So what are you up to?"  
Caroline was impressed with Elena if she understood anything of Caroline's babble.  
The doorbell rang and she told Elena to hold on while humping towards the door. She opened and an olive skinned brunette stood outside with coffee and smiled.  
"I thought you might needed more than a talk over the phone," she said and smiled. Caroline instantly hugged her. "You know me too well!"

The girls sat down on the couch with their coffee. Caroline needed this, just to hang out with someone who wasn't forced to see her. Elena was a good person, she was kind and caring. Caroline couldn't imagine Elena hurt anyone, except for the two brothers she was caught up in between. But that was another story. Caroline was caught up about her own thoughts about Elena.  
"So FBI? Why are they in this?" Elena asked with curiosity.  
"I think Tyler is a bigger villain than I thought…" Caroline said quietly. She had no idea why the FBI was in on this. She reminded herself to ask Klaus… Agent Mikaelson about that.  
"I just don't get it. How can a person live a double life like that…"  
Caroline shook her head. She didn't understand either but she tried not to think about it.  
Elena understood the blonde's silence and changed the subject. She pushed Caroline gently on the shoulder and mocked her. "Spill it about the agent!"  
Caroline giggled and took a sip of her coffee. "There's not much to say! He's handsome, _English_ and a prick!" she sat quietly and looked at her feet. There was something about Klaus that made her interested; she wasn't sure what it was. How can a person you just met have such an impact on your thoughts? She wasn't even sad about losing Tyler anymore.  
"And I'm going to spend a lot of time with him since I've agreed to help him catch Tyler," she whispered. Elena glared at her and looked worried at the blonde.  
"Wouldn't that put you in danger? I mean, he already shown you that he really _is_ a bad guy who takes down everyone who stands in his way,"  
Caroline knew Elena had a point but she wanted to help if she could.  
"I need to know more about who Tyler is," Caroline said with sadness in her voice. "I _need_ to know who he is. Clearly he isn't the man I thought he was. Helping catching him will bring me the knowledge I need to have,"  
Elena understood and didn't ask any more questions.  
The girls talked for a while about life and work before Elena had to leave.

Caroline didn't like to admit that talking to Elena about Tyler made her upset. She felt used and stupid. She knew Tyler had loved her but why wouldn't he let her know about his secret life? Would she even be with him if she knew? Even though Caroline was a good citizen, she actually couldn't answer that question. She _did _love Tyler but like she had thought before he was a safe choice, he wasn't the greatest love she'd ever meet. Her mother had always said that sometimes love isn't everything, and she knew that to be true when she was with Tyler. He made her feel good, beautiful, and safe. She knew that there was a future with Tyler. But she had always known that there was greater loves out there, but also that those loves might not make her feel as safe as the love she had with Tyler. She was caught up in her thoughts and she felt tears streaming down her face. She needed to talk to Tyler but she had to wait until the morning.

* * *

Caroline woke up at noon. She guessed that she needed the 12-hour sleep. She checked her phone and to her surprise the phone was practically burning from all the buzzing it must have done. 7 text messages, 2 voicemails and 13 missed calls. She checked through it all. Two texts from her mother and the rest of the texts were from Tyler, he was also the cause of a voicemail and 8 missed calls. She didn't know the second number but after she listened to the voicemail, it was obvious whom it was from. "Caroline, call me when you get this," in a beautiful English accent. She found herself smiling when she listened to it again. She wanted to slap herself of being attracted to this complete stranger.  
She was going to meet Tyler soon and she had to get ready.

Ten minutes before her meet up with Tyler, she was getting cold feet. She was nervous at first then she decided to return Klaus' call while waiting in her car.  
"_Mikaelson_," he said in a firm tone.  
"Uhmm, hi. This is Caroline," she said softly.  
"_Hello love, finally awoke from your beauty sleep, huh?_"  
She giggled. 'seriously? STOP IT!' she thought to herself before getting it together. "You called me?"  
"_Yes. Can we meet?_"  
"I'm actually on my way over to see Tyler, so uhm.. After?"  
"_You what?_"  
"I decided I wanted to talk to him,"  
"_You decided?_" Caroline could hear his firm tone coming back and she knew she was talking to arrogant-angry Mikaelson again. "_How dumb are you? You're putting yourself in danger!_"  
"Seriously?" she said in a sarcastic tone. "I can take care of myself!" Caroline tried to sound full of confidence and gave herself a confident smile in the rear-view mirror. She heard Klaus sighing on the other end. "I will call you after, ok? Don't worry I won't tell him about you," she said and hung out.

Caroline got out of the car and walked up to the Lockwood mansion. She stood outside of the front door and she was indeed hesitating about knocking. "You are fine, Caroline. You can do this!" she whispered to herself. Before she could knock the door opened. Tyler.

"Caroline! Glad you could make it. Did you sleep in? You didn't return my texts or calls," Tyler said while escorting her inside the mansion. Caroline nodded and rubbed her hands together. She was nervous. He stood right in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Care, look. I'm sorry about what happened. It was an accident," he said quietly while looking deep into her eyes.  
Tyler was a gorgeous guy. Her knees were getting weak but she had to be strong. An accident? Could it even be an accident? Caroline was naïve, but was she really naïve enough to believe this?  
Tyler leaned his forehead against hers and pulled her closer. "I've missed you," he whispered. Caroline didn't know what to do or say. This wasn't going as planned. She had worked on a famous Caroline speech but this was nowhere near what she had expected. She got loose of his grip and took a few steps back.  
"Tyler… I don't know what to say or do!" She said while tearing up. She started pacing back and forth. "You have a whole secret life I didn't know about! And when I found out, you decide to shoot me? I mean... Seriously, how could you?"  
Caroline walked up to him and stomped softly in the ground. "I've been meaning to do something," she said firmly and slapped him as hard as she could. "That's for lying to me," she said and slapped him on the other cheek: "and that's for shooting me!"  
Caroline felt amazing for standing up for herself but she also felt a little guilty for slapping him. Why was she feeling guilty? Caroline wished she could slap herself for feeling guilty. Tyler watched her with a shocked look.  
"I guess I deserved that," he said and touched his cheeks. Caroline crossed her arms and looked away.  
"Care, I know I kept secrets from you. But I did it because I love you. I didn't want to put you in danger," he said and took her hand. "I'll tell you all that I can,"

Caroline knew that was an opportunity to give Klaus all the information he needed. But could she do it? Wouldn't she just fall about into old habits? The old habits of Tyler Lockwood, the never-ending story by Caroline Forbes.

"But you shot me, Tyler. Accident or not, you did it! And I don't know if I can ever get pass that,"  
Tyler let go of her hand and got up. He poured them a drink and clenched his jaw. He was getting sick of this. Why couldn't she just let it go and why did it bother him so much? He could find another girl to be his but it wouldn't be Caroline.

They sat in silence for what seemed like half an hour. She felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She picked up her phone and saw Klaus' name on the screen.

How is it going, love? Is Woody being nice to you?  
- Klaus Mikaelson

Caroline couldn't help but smile a little. Tyler noticed and shook his head.  
"I see. Already another man between your legs," he said with grief in his voice. Caroline looked up and raised her brow. "Are you kidding me? I can't smile at a text before you accuse me of things?" She got up in a hurry, finished her drink and started walking towards the door. "For your information, it was Callie from work who is desperate because I've been gone for far too long because of YOU!" Caroline lied. She did get a text from Callie. Yesterday but she did get it!  
"Wait! Caroline…," He yelled after her and she stopped up and looked around. She saw a black SUV parked close to the mansion. She could have sworn she saw a dark blonde male sitting inside watching. She sighed at turned around: "What Tyler? I've been here for over an hour and I still haven't gotten anything from you! Sure you're sorry and you claim it to be an accident. Seriously? Do the police believe that since you aren't behind bars? Did you expect that I would come over here and you'd say you're sorry and everything would be as they were? Well.. News flash, Tyler! You lied to me. Every breath you've taken with me was a lie AND you harmed me. You better start talking or I will walk of this porch and never talk to you again!" Caroline was proud of herself. She was hard, confident and she knew that she deserved more than this excuse of a man. There, she said it.

Tyler stood completely still and looked at her. Once again, he escorted her inside his home. "I'm not behind bars as we speak because I told my mother it was an accident, like it was, and she didn't want any trouble, so she took care of it,"  
Tyler's mom was the mayor of Mystic Falls. Caroline was convinced that this whole town was corrupted since she did press charges and Carol Lockwood could make it disappear. Caroline's mother, Liz Forbes, used to be sheriff. Caroline knew that a lot of things were going on in the Falls that would never come out into the open. She remembers meeting Carol and Richard Lockwood in her childhood home several nights, and heard them talk about 'covering it up'. Whatever 'it' was. She also knew that her mother had no choice but to do so, otherwise she would lose her job. As a single parent, it was not an option. Liz quit last year and spent some of her savings on travelling around the world. She needed a break. Caroline understood that now.

Tyler kneeled in front of her and took her hand: "I still want to protect you from harm, so I won't get you caught up in my secret life. I've done things I'm not proud of. But they have all been necessary to keep my family safe. To keep you safe, Caroline. Please forgive me. I just want us to be together again"

He tried so hard to get under her skin. Caroline wasn't ready for this. What did she feel? Like she had thought so many times before. She wanted _more_ than what Tyler could give her. Lies, double life, manipulation… Caroline wasn't too ecstatic with the thought of going back to that; but she also wasn't ready to cut him of just yet. Caroline shook her head and loosened her hand from his grasp. "Look, I'm not ready to just go back. I need to think and I need to think hard,"  
Tyler got up and nodded in acceptance. Caroline grabbed her keys and signaled that she had to leave. "Does this have anything to do with the man you were having lunch with yesterday?" Tyler suddenly asked. Caroline sighed loudly and laughed a little. "And what if it does? He haven't lied to me,"  
Tyler looked jealous but didn't say anything more about him. Caroline started to way out to her car. "And Caroline. If you get contacted by someone who has questions about me, please tell me,"  
"yeah, yeah," Caroline whispered as she got into her car and drove away.

* * *

Just as Caroline turned up the radio and sang along to Taylor Swift her phone started buzzing. Caroline glared at her phone and picked it up.  
"Hello?" She said exhausted.  
"_Hello. I am Olivia Grovberg, I was wondering if you were interes-"  
_"No!" Caroline interrupted and hung up. Before she got rid of her phone, it started buzzing again. The phone seller again. Just as she tossed her phone on the passenger seat, it buzzed again.  
"For crying out loud, I'm not interested!" She yelled.  
"_I'm sorry to hear that, sweetheart,_" the sound of the male voice coming out of the speakers made her feel incredibly stupid.  
"I thought you were someone else,"  
"_So you are interested,_"  
"I didn't say that!"  
They chitchatted back and forth until Caroline parked her car and walked up to her old room and fell on the bed.  
"Can we talk later? I'm exhausted after talking to Tyler,"  
"_Alright, sweetheart," _Klaus said and Caroline could hear a car door slamming behind his last word. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
